Spider and Fly
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: based on the episod Putting the Pieces Together. This is Jeremy Redbird's point of view on all three scenarios for their action scene. Jeremy/Blaise BlaiseBird Threeshot
1. Chapter 1

The darkness surrounds me as the flashlight is knocked from my hand. The pain is sharp but sudden. I kick out front and catch his foot as he scrambles away. I call out to Blaise Corso, my partner and lover.

"Don't shoot! He's still around here somewhere!" I call and hear her shuffle. I can make out the slight figure of Blaise as she moves between the rows of kitchen supplies. I head the opposite way when I hear a slight whisper from across the room

"Spider and fly…spider and fly…" And a clutter sounds as I hear something hit the ground. I whirl around and pray it isn't Blaise.

"Sick!" I hear her whimper and I am relieved, although cautious. I hear the voice by her again.

"So ripe…frightened…defenseless…" I glare into the dark and try to make out Blaise's form. I hear a clatter and a man's scream. I make my way towards it slowly, my hand on my gun. I couldn't shoot, I couldn't risk hitting Blaise. The voice sounds again

"Shiny…shiny…shiny hair" I bump into a counter and have to sort my way around it as I hear a thunk. I was so close to her now, I could see her features more clearly and as the opposing figure moves closer I raise my gun and shoot three times, the man scrambles away and I drop to the floor by Blaise. She was breathing hard and was visibly shaken. I go along with my urge and pull her into my embrace, she grips me tightly as she shakes.

"It's okay. I've got you" I reassure her

"I've got you Blaise."


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness surrounds me as the flashlight is knocked from my hand. The pain is sharp but sudden. I kick out front and catch his foot as he scrambles away. I call out to Blaise Corso, my partner and lover.

"Don't shoot! He's still around here somewhere!" I call and hear her shuffle. I can make out the slight figure of Blaise as she moves between the rows of kitchen supplies. I head the opposite way when I hear a slight whisper from across the room

"Spider and fly…spider and fly…" And a clutter sounds as I hear something hit the ground. I whirl around and pray it isn't Blaise. She shrieks and it's silent.

"Sick!" I hear her whimper and I panic for a moment before regaining my composure. I hear the voice by her again.

"So ripe…frightened…defenseless…" I glare into the dark and try to make out Blaise's form. I hear a clatter and a Blaise's scream. My heart is beating with fear as I make my way towards the noise slowly, my hand on my gun. I couldn't shoot, I couldn't risk hitting Blaise. The voice sounds again

"Shiny…shiny…shiny hair" I bump into a counter and have to sort my way around it as I hear another scream. I was so close to her now, I could see her features more clearly and began to move towards her, but before I could a loud wet thunk sounded and I see her body fall to the ground. Rage sears through me along with grief and panic

"BLAISE NO!" I shout and raise my gun, unloading a 16 round on him as he falls over himself. Even after the rounds are gone, I continue with the empty clicking. My mind becomes clearand I drop down by Blaise, the knife still in her back as she stared up at me with a battered figure. She was glossing over and at that moment I knew I couldn't save her. I felt a tear run down my cheek but didn't bother to wipe it away. I gripped her bloody hand as I spoke to her for the last time

"I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness surrounds me as the flashlight is knocked from my hand. The pain is sharp but sudden. I kick out front and catch his foot as he scrambles away. I call out to Blaise Corso, my partner and lover.

I hear her scramble and a bang sounds as my ribs sear with pain. I look up at her, shocked as she stares at me with a horrified look.

"Jeremy….I….I didn't mean…" She stutters as I fall and I try to speak. She kneels by me. The last thing I want was for her to be alone with this killer.

"Blaise go" I demand but she shakes her head in a wild manner as she grips my hand tightly. At that moment I see a shadow over her shoulder but before I could cry out to warn her it slams into her back. Her body falls onto mine as she screams and I hold her the best I can, her weight putting uncomfortable pressure on my wound. My vision got fuzzy and I only had time to wish that she wasn't stuck here before it all went dark.


End file.
